Marry Me
by Malteser24
Summary: *Inspired by a post I found on tumblr* It's quite late at night...or rather early in the morning; and Phil decides out of the blue he wants to marry Dan. (I promise it's better than it actually sounds) M for like...one swear word.


***Disclaimer***

**I am not claiming any of this has happened in real life, and I'm not claiming that Phan is real. (Though I do hope it is) **

**Also, few foul words and such. **

"What are we doing?"

"Eating cereal..." Phil drew his words out slowly, confused.

"No, I mean what are we _really_ doing?"

"Like...actually? Well, technically, we're sitting on our kitchen floor eating cereal; completely disregarding the perfectly good table not 5-metres away."

"See, that's what I mean. This isn't exactly what I pictured my life to be like when I dreamt of being an adult."

"This isn't what I pictured when I asked you out either, but here we are. Four years later, and we're eating cereal on the floor."

"We're not exactly the epitome of a 'perfect couple' are we?" Dan waved his spoon around in a dramatic gesture.

"I don't think we fight that much!" Phil said, astonished.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. We eat breakfast foods at 2am on the floor, we go to crappy movies so we can sit in the back and make out and experience the excitement of doing something we're not supposed to. We act more like teenager's than adults. Fuck, Phil you're nearly thirty!"

"Please, don't remind me." Phil wearily cut in.

"Are we going to be like this for the rest of our lives?"

"Would it be so bad if we were? I don't care whether we're 'acting our age' or not. I want to have fun, and I want to have it with you. I want to buy a house, a house of our very own. I want to renovate it, I want to decorate every room until it's perfect. I want to spend three weeks painting the rooms because we've spent the first week throwing the paint at each other."

Dan slid his hands into Phil's as Phil spoke, his cereal bowl already forgotten on the floor.

"I want to go to New Years Eve parties with you, holding your hand and clinging to your side because we're both too awkward to socialise, and the only people we do know are either drunk, already talking to people, or making out in a corner. The year will end, we'll share a sweet, loving kiss; before going home and drinking wine out of the bottle in the bathtub."

"That sounds perfect Phil." Dan whispered, too afraid to speak higher than a hush, for fear of ruining the perfect moment.

"Marry me." Phil said suddenly.

"What?"

"Marry me." Phil pushed the two near-empty bowls away, turning to face Dan properly. Dan looked a little surprised.

"I don't have a ring yet, but I can get one. Dan, I want to marry you. I want to do all those things I just said, and so much more. I want to slow dance with you around the house before the wedding because we're both so horrible at dancing we need all the practise we can get. I want to go to bed every night in an unkempt bed because we're both too lazy to make it. I want to go and buy all those weirdly scented candles just because we can."

Phil smiled shyly at Dan, the full extent of what he was asking finally dawning on him.

_There's no backing out now._ He thought.

"I want to make a promise to you, that I will love you for the rest of my life."

Phil took both of Dan's hands in his.

"Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?"

Dan blinked slowly, still very shocked; the words averse to leaving his mouth.

"Please say yes..." Phil said, worried about Dan's lack of response. He was beginning to regret saying anything.

"I'd really prefer if that big speech I just gave _didn't_ turn me into a foolish idiot."

Dan shook his head slowly, his brain thankfully returning to his control.

"Yes. Yes, yes of course I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Dan grabbed Phil in a giant hug, topping him over. They knocked the bowls over, the remnants of milk spilling onto the floor. Neither of them cared, too caught up in the incredible milestone.

Dan closed the short distance between them and connected their lips. The kiss was sweeter, a quiet celebration between two pairs of soft lips. Dan felt Phil smiling into the kiss, and he found himself smiling too; swept up in the rush of emotions.

"We should probably clean up." Phil said when they pulled away.

"Yeah, probably. It can wait 'till later, though." Dan kissed Phil again.

"I love you so much." Phil said.

"I love you too." Dan laughed. The whole situation was ridiculous, but in a strange sense; it was also perfect.

Neither of them were normal, after all.

Why would their relationship be any different?

_**I got inspired by and put in some parts from a quote I found on Tumblr. I've found a link to a blog with the same quote.**_

_**The blog is called "thedevilwords" if you are looking for it.**_

_**I have not been able to find the original credit however…as there is like fifty *exaggerating* posts with the same post on Tumblr. **_


End file.
